


A Blossom of Flowers Extras

by Vamir



Series: A Blossom of Flowers AU [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamir/pseuds/Vamir
Summary: These are scenes I had ideas for that either didn't fit anywhere with the story, and/or were too short to warrant their own place in a chapter, but are still canon in the AU. They'll likely relate to scenes from the original series, so I recommend you read them at the same time (relatively) or just read the original first.
Relationships: Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu
Series: A Blossom of Flowers AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096889
Kudos: 2





	A Blossom of Flowers Extras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Chapter 13: A Confession Tutorial, so I recommend reading that chapter if you haven't already

Pareo finished listening to Masuki’s explanation, and held her hands in front of her in determination, a steep breath out leaving her nose as she blushed deeply.

“Chu2-sama~” She turned around with a smile.

“No.” A cold, sharp reply came from the girl, who was sitting at her computer.

“Eh?!” she vocalized in shock after hearing a rejection come before the question. “But why… we had a character arc and everything…” she muttered to herself while sulking in a corner.

Chu2 leaned back in her chair and put her hands behind her head. “Pareo, we’re 13. The half your age plus 7 rule rounds up, so it would be another year before it would even be acceptable for us to start dating. Besides,” she turned her head to face her, “would you really want to get a girlfriend, only for her to be so busy you couldn’t really _do_ anything together? Some people are okay with that, but I get the feeling that you’re not one of them.” She smiled. “So this isn’t a flat out rejection. I’m asking you to wait.”

“Chu2-sama…” She smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. “Chu2-sama~!” She leapt at the girl in an attempt to hug her.

“Pareo!” She put a hand up to block her, which happened to land on her face. “That means we’re not dating yet, got it?!”

“Yes, Chu2-sama!” She held the hand of the girl who would someday be her girlfriend. Someday… when she was ready.


End file.
